


Ill Miss You

by Descendants



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Getting Back Together, Song Lyrics, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendants/pseuds/Descendants
Summary: Collage becomes hard when dating and then you see someone you didn't want to, What do you do?





	1. Only the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this also I love High School Musical 1,2,3
> 
> (Song: Gotta go my own way - HSM 2 Vanessa Hudgens and Zack Effron)
> 
> also mal and evie have been together for a year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie has to go to college in and that college is on the other side of the kingdom. Mal will miss her

**Evie's Pov**

I finally got a response back from colleges but this one is on the other side of the kingdom what am I going to do with my relationship. I know Mal has not been trusting me but I don't know why. I don't want to hold back Mal from dating so im going do the hardest thing in my life and break up with her. I leave tonight so im going to talk to my friends and then Mal. I walked in Jay and Carlos's apartment and I see Jay and Carlos playing on the Xbox.

"Hey, guys can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked in a serious voice and that makes them stop they come to me

"What's up with you Evie you look sad?" Carlos asked in a concerned voice

" I got into a college but I have to break up with Mal" I said already the tears are coming

" What why I thought you loved her" Jay said

"I do love her but she's been keeping secrets from me and not trusting me when I look through her stuff & The college is on the other side of the kingdom" I said

" Why can't you do long-distance" Carlos asked while eyeing Jay with a look I can't really tell

"I don't really want her to wait for me to come back here when I do I want her to not be alone while im gone, I have to go and talk to mal I leave tonight I love you guys and ill see you I don't know when" I said getting up

" Well think about it you know that Mal loves you, and yes we love you too and have fun over there will miss you" Jay said

* * *

**Mal's Pov**

I can't wait for Evie's birthday next week I have everything planned. I've been on edge anytime she goes near my stuff because I don't want her to see the necklace I got her its a heart with a dragon wrapped around it made in diamonds. I looked at my phone and see a text from Evie.

**Evie : Meet me outside at Auradon prep <3** ** 7:00 P.M**

** Read**

** 7:05 P.M Ok ill see you there love you <3: Mal**

** Read**

So I get my hoodie on and walk to Auradon prep we don't live that far so it should be there any minute now. I see Evie when I get there and there's a car in the parking lot and it has a school name that I cant see from here.

"Mal I love you but I need to tell you something I got accepted to a college" She said

"Ok im so happy for you but what's wrong" I said

(Evie= Italic, Mal=Bold, Both=Italic and bold

_"Mal, listen_

_I gotta say what's on my mind_  
_Something about us_  
_Doesn't seem right these days_

_Life keeps getting in the way_  
_Whenever we try, somehow the plan_  
_Is always rearranged_

_It's so hard to say_  
_But I've gotta do what's best for me_  
_You'll be okay_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_  
_I just don't belong here, I hope you understand_  
_We might find our place in this world someday_  
_But at least for now, I gotta go my own way **(own way?)**_

_Don't wanna leave it all behind_  
_But I get my hopes up_  
_And I watch them fall every time_

_Another color turns to grey_  
_And it's just too hard to watch it all_  
_Slowly fade away_

_I'm leaving today_  
_'Cause I gotta do what's best for me_  
_You'll be okay_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_  
_I just don't belong here, I hope you understand_  
_We might find our place in this world someday_  
_But at least for now, I gotta go my own way"_ She said

"**What about us?**  
**What about everything we've been through?**" I said trying not to tell her about the surprise

_"What about trust?"_ she said

**"You know I never wanted to hurt you"** I said

_"And what about me?"_ She said

**"What am I supposed to do?"** I said

**_"_**_I gotta leave_**_ but I'll miss you"_ **we both say

"_So, I've got to move on and be who I am_** (why do you have to go?)**  
_I just don't belong here, I hope you understand_ **(I'm trying to understand)**

_We might find a place in this world someday_  
_ But at least for now _ **(I want you to stay)**  
_I wanna go my own way_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_ **(what about us?)**  
_I just don't belong here, I hope you understand_ **(I'm trying to understand)**

_We might find our place in this world someday_** (world someday)**  
_But at least for now, I gotta go my own way_  
_I gotta go my own way_  
_I gotta go my own way" _We said

Why?

I watched as she started to leave to get to the car

"I love you I hope you know that," I said

"I love you too but it's for the best bye," She said getting in the car

I walked back to my apartment and put the necklace away for now and later Ill give it to her.


	2. The Talent show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year and Mal misses Evie so much so Mal has a plan to get Evie to know that she did trust her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it
> 
> Songs: Fabulous by HSM 2 Ashley Tisdale & Lucas Grabeel : Hall of Fame by The Script : Ture Love by Dove Cameron
> 
> Its been a year since Mal and Evie broke up btw

**Third Person Pov**

It's currently November and its 2 weeks till Thanksgiving break

"Hey guys," Mal said walking into the courtyard of Auradon university

"Hey Mal we were just talking but I have a question remember when Evie broke up with you can you tell us ho- ow what was that for Carlos" Jay said rubbing his head After Carlos slapped him

"That's an insensitive question you dumbass" Carlos said shaking his head

" Guys im ok to talk about it but I appreciate it Carlos" Mal said sitting at the table

" She said she had to go her own way and then I asked what about us she said what about trust I get I did not trust her but it was for a good reason, I miss her" Mal said sadly

" Hey guys there having a Thankful Talent show do you guys want to sign up, Here" Ben said out of breath from running

" Sure we'll do it" They said in unison 

* * *

**Mal's Pov**

I had an idea on how to let Evie know I love her and trust her

"Hey, guys, I had an idea on how to let Evie know that I do trust her" I said

"How?" Jay said

"Ben, can this talent show be broadcast live to the whole kingdoms?" I asked

"I'll see what I can do but most likely" He said leaving

"ok I have a song that I want to sing and I want Evie to see it so Jay or Carlos text Evie and tell her that she should watch you guys sing for the talent show on T.V"

"ok we will" They said

"Hey..... I just found out they are broadcasting it so it should be live in 2 days" Ben said out of breath

" Ok so I got to go but ill see you later" I said leaving

* * *

**Carlos's Pov**

Its been 2 days and in 30 minutes we are live and so i have to text Evie to see if she will watch it.

** 5:30 P.M Hey Evie you should watch our talent show also Jay says Hi :Carlos**

** Read**

**Evie: Sure but I have a question How's Mal doing she stopped answering my messages :( Also tell jay I said Hi back 5:35 P.M**

** Read**

** 5:36 She misses you and she only stopped messaging you so she can live her life cause she wants to stop everything to talk to you & be with you:/ :Carlos**

** Read**

**Evie: Oh ok so what time is that talent show 5:40**

**Read**

** 5:45 It starts in 15 minutes :Carlos **

** Read **

* * *

**Mal's Pov**

Ok, so im after Audrey and Jay, Carlos. Jay and Carlos are doing a duet and Audrey & Chad are doing a duet also.

"Next we have Audrey & Chad performing Fabulous" Ben said

(Audrey=Italic, Chad=Bold, Both=italic and bold)

"_It's out with the old and in with the new_  
_ Goodbye clouds of gray, hello skies of blue_  
_ A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa_  
_ Endless days in my chaise_  
_ The whole world according to moi_  
  
_ Excuse me?_  
_ Thank you_  
  
_ Iced tea imported from England_  
_ Lifeguards imported from Spain_  
_ Towels imported from Turkey_  
_ And turkey imported from Ma-a-a-ain_  
  
_** We're gonna relax and renew**_  
_ You...go...do_

_I want fabulous, that is my simple request_  
_ All things fabulous, bigger and better and best_  
_ I need something inspiring to help me get along_  
_ I need a little fabulous, is that so wrong?_  
  
_ Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip-flops_  
_ Where is my pink Prada tote?_  
_ I need my Tiffany hairband_  
_ And then I can go for a flo-o-o-oat_  
  
_** Summer like never before**_  
_ I want more_  
  
** She wants _fabulous_, that is her simple request**  
** All things_ fabulous_, bigger and better and best**  
** She needs something inspiring to help her get along**  
** She needs a little _fabulous_, is that so wrong?**  
  
** Fabulous pool** _(Ew__)_,** fabulous splash **_(Read My Lips)_  
** Fabulous parties even fabulous trash**  
** Fabulous fashion **_(No)_**, fabulous bling**_ (YEAH)_  
** She's got to have fabulous everything**

_ ** Nothing to discuss ** _  
** Everything's got to be perfect for **_me_  
  
** She wants fabulous, that is her simple request **  
** All things fabulous, bigger and better and best **  
** She needs something inspiring to help her get along **  
** She needs a little fabulous, is that so wrong? **  
  
_ Nothing to discuss_  
_Everything's got to be perfect for me_  
  
** She wants fabulous, that is her simple request **  
** All things fabulous, bigger and better and best **  
** She needs something inspiring to help her get along **  
** She needs a little fabulous, is that so wrong? **  
  
_This won't do, that's a bore_  
_That's insulting, I need more_  
_I need, I need, I need, I need, I need, I need_  
_I need fabulous ( I need Fabulous, I want fabulous, bring fabulous)_  
  
_Give me fabulous hair, fabulous style_  
_Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile_  
_Oh, I like what I see, I like it a lot_  
_Is this absolutely fabulous? Absolutely................. not"_

That's is so Audrey. I rolled my eyes

" Thank you Audrey & Chad, Next we have Jay and Carlos singing Hall of Fame"

(Jay=Bold, Carlos=Italic, Both=bold & italic)

**Yeah, you can be the greatest, you can be the best**  
**You can be the King Kong bangin' on your chest**  
_You can beat the world, you can win the war_  
_You can talk to God, go bangin' on his door_  
**You can throw your hands up, you can beat the clock**  
**You can move a mountain, you can break rocks**  
_Some will call that practice, some will call that luck_  
_But either way your going to the history books_

_ **Standing in the Hall of Fame** _  
_ **And the world's gonna know your name** _  
_ **'Cause you burn with the brightest flame** _  
_ **And the world's gonna know your name** _  
_ **And you'll be on the walls of the Hall of Fame** _

_You can go the distance, you can run a mile_  
_You can walk straight through hell with a smile_  
**You can be a hero, you can get the gold**  
**Breaking all the records they thought would never be broke**  
_Yeah, do it for your people, do it for your pride_  
_Are you ever gonna know if you never even try?_  
**Do it for your country, do it for your name**

**'Cause there's gonna be a **day,** when you're**

_ **Standing in the Hall of Fame** _  
_ **And the world's gonna know your name** _  
_ **'Cause you burn with the brightest flame** _  
_ **And the world's gonna know your name** _  
_ **And you'll be on the walls of the Hall of Fame** _  
_ **On the walls of the Hall of Fame** _

_ **Be students, be teachers** _  
_**Be politicians, be preachers, yeah **(yeah)_  
_Be believers, be leaders_  
_Be astronauts, be champions_  
_Be truth seekers_

**Be students, be teachers**  
**Be politicians, be preachers, yeah (yeah)**  
_Be believers, be leaders_  
_Be astronauts, be champions_

_ **Standing in the Hall of Fame** _  
_ **And the world's gonna know your name** _  
_ **'Cause you burn with the brightest flame** _  
_ **And the world's gonna know your name** _  
_ **And you'll be on the walls of the Hall of Fame** _

_Yeah, you can be the greatest, you can be the best_  
_You can be the King Kong bangin' on your chest_  
**You can beat the world, you can win the war**  
**You can talk to God, go bangin' on his door**  
_You can throw your hands up, you can beat the clock_  
_You can move a mountain, you can break rocks_  
_ **Some will call it practice, some will call that luck** _  
_ **But either way your going to the history books** _  
_ **Standing in the Hall of Fame"** _

They are really good

"Thank you, Jay & Carlos, next we have Mal and she has something she will like to say" ben said

Well looks like its time. I walk over and grab the mic and look directly in the camera and say

" There's someone not her today because she's in college and im ok with that but I just wanted to say to her was, The reason I didn't trust you was not because I did not trust you but because I had something that was supposed to be for your birthday but you left before then and I guess I just didn't want you to think I did not trust you I miss you and I love you so much and this is for you"

"**If I could do it all over, baby I'd do it different**

**Maybe I wouldn't be here, in this position**

**I found you and I lost you, looking back is torture**  
**And it hurts to know I let you go, when you lived right around the corner**

**And I could've had it all, could've had it all**

**True love, I know I had it**  
**True love, was so hard to find**  
**True love, If I could get it back, yeah**  
**I'd never let it go this time**

**True love, is an inspiration**  
**True love, it was mine oh mine**  
**True love, If I could get it back, yeah**  
**Never let it go, I'd never let it go this time**

**Feeling it all around me, wondering how I blew it**  
**And I wanna know the secret, of how they, do it**

**There's no such thing as perfection, I'm still learning that lesson**

**To forgive is key to forgetting me**  
**And I'm staring at my reflection**

**And I could've had it all, could've had it all**

**True love, I know I had it**  
**True love, was so hard to find**  
**True love, If I could get it back, yeah**  
**I'd never let it go this time**

**True love, is an inspiration**  
**True love, it was mine oh mine**  
**True love, If I could get it back, yeah**  
**Never let it go, I'd never let it go this time**

**If I knew then what happened, now I'd be with you tonight**  
**If I knew then what I'd do now we'd be alright**

**And I could've had it all, could've had it all**

**True love, I know I had it**  
**True love, was so hard to find**  
**True love, If I could get it back, yeah**  
**Never let it go this time**

**True love, is an inspiration**  
**True love, it was mine oh mine**  
**True love, If I could get it back, yeah**  
**If only I could get it back, yeah**

**True love, I'd never let it go**  
**True love, it was mine oh mine**  
**True love, I could've had it, could've had it, could've had it all**

**True love, is an inspiration**  
**True love, it was mine oh** **mine**

** True love, yeah **  
** If I could get it back, yeah. I'd never let it go this time **  
** I'd never let it go, this time" **

"I miss you so much that it hurts to think about you and I just wanted you to know that I did trust you but if you want to talk im all ears but not on the phone if were going to do this I want to do it face to face" 

"Thank you, Mal that was beautiful"

Hope Evie sees that I did trust her and love her


	3. Evie's thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie watches the talent show and sees some stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same songs as the last chapter

**Evie's Pov**

Carlos said he and Jay were in the talent show but I wonder if Mal's in the talent show, I turn on the tv and see it

(Evie: Regular, TV: Italic)

_"Next we have Audrey & Chad performing Fabulous" Ben said_

_"It's out with the old and in with the new_   
_ Goodbye clouds of gray, hello skies of blue_   
_ A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa_   
_ Endless days in my chaise_   
_ The whole world according to moi_   
  
_ Excuse me?_   
_ Thank you_   
  
_ Iced tea imported from England_   
_ Lifeguards imported from Spain_   
_ Towels imported from Turkey_   
_ And turkey imported from Ma-a-a-ain_   
  
_ We're gonna relax and renew_   
_ You...go...do_

_I want fabulous, that is my simple request_   
_ All things fabulous, bigger and better and best_   
_ I need something inspiring to help me get along_   
_ I need a little fabulous, is that so wrong?_   
  
_ Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip-flops_   
_ Where is my pink Prada tote?_   
_ I need my Tiffany hairband_   
_ And then I can go for a flo-o-o-oat_   
  
_Summer like never before_   
_ I want more_   
  
_ She wants fabulous, that is her simple request_   
_ All things fabulous, bigger and better and best_   
_ She needs something inspiring to help her get along_   
_ She needs a little fabulous, is that so wrong?_   
  
_Fabulous pool (Ew), fabulous splash (Read My Lips)_   
_ Fabulous parties even fabulous trash_   
_ Fabulous fashion (No), fabulous bling (YEAH)_   
_ She's got to have fabulous everything_

_ Nothing to discuss _   
_ Everything's got to be perfect for me_   
  
_ She wants fabulous, that is her simple request _   
_ All things fabulous, bigger and better and best _   
_ She needs something inspiring to help her get along _   
_ She needs a little fabulous, is that so wrong? _   
  
_ Nothing to discuss_   
_Everything's got to be perfect for me_   
  
_ She wants fabulous, that is her simple request _   
_ All things fabulous, bigger and better and best _   
_ She needs something inspiring to help her get along _   
_ She needs a little fabulous, is that so wrong? _   
  
_This won't do, that's a bore_   
_That's insulting, I need more_   
_I need, I need, I need, I need, I need, I need_   
_I need fabulous ( I need Fabulous, I want fabulous, bring fabulous)_   
  
_Give me fabulous hair, fabulous style_   
_Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile_   
_Oh, I like what I see, I like it a lot_   
_Is this absolutely fabulous? Absolutely................. not"_

That's is so Audrey

_" Thank you Audrey & Chad, Next we have Jay and Carlos singing Hall of Fame" Ben said_

_"Yeah, you can be the greatest, you can be the best_   
_You can be the King Kong bangin' on your chest_   
_You can beat the world, you can win the war_   
_You can talk to God, go bangin' on his door_   
_You can throw your hands up, you can beat the clock_   
_You can move a mountain, you can break rocks_   
_Some will call that practice, some will call that luck_   
_But either way your going to the history books_

_Standing in the Hall of Fame _   
_And the world's gonna know your name _   
_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame _   
_And the world's gonna know your name _   
_And you'll be on the walls of the Hall of Fame _

_You can go the distance, you can run a mile_   
_You can walk straight through hell with a smile_   
_You can be a hero, you can get the gold_   
_Breaking all the records they thought would never be broke_   
_Yeah, do it for your people, do it for your pride_   
_Are you ever gonna know if you never even try?_   
_Do it for your country, do it for your name_

_'Cause there's gonna be a day, when you're_

_Standing in the Hall of Fame _   
_And the world's gonna know your name _   
_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame _   
_And the world's gonna know your name _   
_And you'll be on the walls of the Hall of Fame _   
_On the walls of the Hall of Fame _

_Be students, be teachers _   
_Be politicians, be preachers, yeah (yeah)_   
_Be believers, be leaders_   
_Be astronauts, be champions_   
_Be truth seekers_

_Be students, be teachers_   
_Be politicians, be preachers, yeah (yeah)_   
_Be believers, be leaders_   
_Be astronauts, be champions_

_Standing in the Hall of Fame _   
_And the world's gonna know your name _   
_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame _   
_And the world's gonna know your name _   
_And you'll be on the walls of the Hall of Fame _

_Yeah, you can be the greatest, you can be the best_   
_You can be the King Kong bangin' on your chest_   
_You can beat the world, you can win the war_   
_You can talk to God, go bangin' on his door_   
_You can throw your hands up, you can beat the clock_   
_You can move a mountain, you can break rocks_   
_Some will call it practice, some will call that luck _   
_But either way you are going to the history books _   
_Standing in the Hall of Fame" _

_"Thank you, Jay & Carlos, next we have Mal and she has something she will like to say" Ben said_

_She looking into the camera_

_"There's someone not her today because she's in college and im ok with that but I just wanted to say to her was, The reason I didn't trust you was not because I did not trust you but because I had something that was supposed to be for your birthday but you left before then and I guess I just didn't want you to think I did not trust you, I miss you and I love you so much and this is for you" _All I do is stare at the screen in shock

_"If I could do it all over, baby I'd do it different_

_Maybe I wouldn't be here, in this position_

_I found you and I lost you, looking back is torture_   
_And it hurts to know I let you go, when you lived right around the corner_

_And I could've had it all, could've had it all_

_True love, I know I had it_   
_True love, was so hard to find_   
_True love, If I could get it back, yeah_   
_I'd never let it go this time_

_True love, is an inspiration_   
_True love, it was mine oh mine_   
_True love, If I could get it back, yeah_   
_Never let it go, I'd never let it go this time_

_Feeling it all around me, wondering how I blew it_   
_And I wanna know the secret, of how they, do it_

_There's no such thing as perfection, I'm still learning that lesson_

_To forgive is key to forgetting me_   
_And I'm staring at my reflection_

_And I could've had it all, could've had it all_

_True love, I know I had it_   
_True love, was so hard to find_   
_True love, If I could get it back, yeah_   
_I'd never let it go this time_

_True love, is an inspiration_   
_True love, it was mine oh mine_   
_True love, If I could get it back, yeah_   
_Never let it go, I'd never let it go this time_

_If I knew then what happened, now I'd be with you tonight_   
_If I knew then what I'd do now we'd be alright_

_And I could've had it all, could've had it all_

_True love, I know I had it_   
_True love, was so hard to find_   
_True love, If I could get it back, yeah_   
_Never let it go this time_

_True love, is an inspiration_   
_True love, it was mine oh mine_   
_True love, If I could get it back, yeah_   
_If only I could get it back, yeah_

_True love, I'd never let it go_   
_True love, it was mine oh mine_   
_True love, I could've had it, could've had it, could've had it all_

_True love, is an inspiration_   
_True love, it was mine oh mine_

_ True love, yeah _   
_ If I could get it back, yeah. I'd never let it go this time _   
_ I'd never let it go, this time" _

_"I miss you so much that it hurts to think about you and I just wanted you to know that I did trust you but if you want to talk im all ears but not on the phone if were going to do this I want to do it face to face" _

_"Thank you, Mal that was beautiful" Ben said_

That was stunning and I feel tears threatening to fall im such a bad person for assuming, Im also conflicted do I go with school and not get back together or get a flight to Auradon and fight for my relationship.

"Ughhh why does life have to be so difficult when love is involved" I muttered

'sleeping is good for you when stressed' I thought 'I'll make my desiseion tomorrow'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of Evie but im also half asleep so ill make the last chapter later today or tomorrow


	4. Reunited?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving week is here and with it comes with drama and love and fighting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, i was going to try to get it out sooner but I had to do homework and I had no wifi so here it is:)  
Song: Any kind of guy- Big time rush or Btr

**Evie's Pov**

It was Saturday and I was getting on a flight back to Auradon and I was going to try to fix my mistake. I had 10 mins until I had to be on the plane so I went to get something to eat. Then I ran into someone I hoped not to see so I wouldn't get feelings again my ex-boyfriend Aziz. I wanted to run away but damn is he hot he has some muscular arms, I wanted Mal but Aziz was my first love and Mal was my first kiss and first experience (Figure it out). I just stood there until I snapped out of my thoughts

"Im so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going Im so sorry" I said in a rush

"Its ok Im Az- Oh hey Evie" Aziz said

"Hey Aziz how are you?" I said nervous

"Im good how about you? Where you off too?" He said

"Im off to Auradon, going to visit my friends and Mal" I said

"Ahh cool, Im heading to Auradon too" He said with his charming smile

"Cool, I guess we will be seeing more of each other" I said

"Yep, Im going to be blunt with you" He started

"OK" I said a little scared of were this was going

"I still want to be with you Evie, I thought we had something but you wanted Mal I get that but I know your single and I was wondering if we can get back together?" He said.

What, Im going to try and get back to try and get Mal but Aziz wants me, Mabey Ill figure it out when I see Mal again

"I don't know Aziz, can you give me till the end of the week?" I asked

"I can but Ill do everything to win you over" He said and left

OHH boy this will be 1 hectic week

**(2 hours later)**

"So you bumped into Aziz and you still have a little bit of feelings for him?" Jay asked

"Yep but I also have feelings for Mal" I said

"Well go talk to Mal I mean he gave you till the end of the week" Carlos said

"Yeah Ill go do that, thanks guys" I said starting to leave

"No problem that's what brothers are for" Jays said

I left to go find Mal, I ask our friends and only Lonnie said that she was at the gym. The gym is closed but Ben said he gave her a key to get in so he gave me one, after I thanked him I went to the gym and Mal didn't notice me because she's listening to music so I see her but before words leave my mouth. I stand there and stare there she is and she just has a sports bra and some shorts on but Evie saw way more than what Aziz had. When Evie left sure Mal had some muscles but now she has more muscles and she has abs. Ok so Evie is defiantly stuck on who to pick. So she going to let them fight for her and she who has better taste, she knows that's wrong but she has something else up her sleeve.

"Hey Mal" I said after tapping her shoulder. She turns around 

* * *

**Mal's Pov**

I was working out because I need to be strong for tourney and R.O.A.R so I was doing arm work outs Yesterday I did legs and tomorrow Im doing core workout. Im listening to music until Someone taps my shoulder and I hear a familiar voice say "Hey Mal" and I instantly take out my headphones and turn around. I must have choked on air because all of a sudden Evie patting my back and she's trying not to laugh. I choked because damn she was fucking hot and its only been a year.

"Hey Evie" I said staring at her

She blushed and said "Hey"

I still have feelings for her but I don't want to be blunt with her that's not how you go about that stuff

"Hey, how is school so far?" I asked

"Its good, tho I saw that performance you did for you talent show" She said

I don't know what to say for that tho

"Do you still have feelings for me?" She asked

"Of course but I get it if you have a boyfriend or girlfriend or you have nether and still don't want me but of course I still love you"

"I still love you but, I saw Aziz and he asked me to go back with him and I wanted to see if you still loved me I told him to give me until the end of the week and Im asking you the same cause I love both of you maybe one more than the other, He said he's going to try and win me back but I know you want me so Ill see who I love more, I have to go but Ill see you later" She said getting ready to leave

Of course it had to be Aziz the Arab prince and of course Evie's going to go for him I can get her stuff with my own money, but Aziz can give her anything she wants. Im going to fight her and make sure not to use Ben or Audrey or Chad for help cause they have all the money but Ill use the others.

"Of course Ill give you all the time you need and I love you so much but I know you also love Aziz so Ill do everything I can, Bye" I said

Evie left and I continued my work out and Im planning what Im going to do to try and win over Evie 

* * *

**Third Person Pov**

It was Sunday the day after and 9:00 am Evie woke up to a door bell and she saw Aziz in a tux. So she opened it

"Hey Evie, I wanted to take you to breakfast" He said

"Sure Aziz Id love to, Just let me get dressed" She said

"Ok Ill wait" He said while Evie went to go get dressed

"Ok Im ready Aziz" Evie said

"Ok lets got this way I brought a carriage ride that I paid for and after were going to the mall and you can get whatever you want" He said guiding Evie to the carriage, but no one told her that paparazzi would take pictures of them and annoy them all day long, I mean after all Aziz is a prince.

So while Evie was doing that Mal was getting something ready for Evie, She had a song she was planning and than she was painting her something and taking her to a picnic to the Enchanted lake and than to a mountain they will go to and watch the stars, She will take Evie to the mountain in dragon form. She was currently trying to wright lyrics and the song is for Friday the day before she makes her decisions. Jay and Carlos went to set up some light and a blanket at the enchanted lake and she was taking Evie there on her Vespa.

**(11 hours later)**

Evie was laying on her couch watching the news and what's new when her door bell rang and It was Mal no surprise there when she opened the door Mal was there in her bad ass Fairy look, Rocken' some ripped jeans and a purple shirt with some holes and a leather jacket with combat boots and fingerless leather gloves. She looked hot Evie cant refuse that but she had a feeling where this was going.

"Hey Evie I was wondering If you wanted to go out to diner I made a picnic" Mal said trying not to be nervous after all Mal can only do o little while Aziz has it all.

"Id love to Mal just let me go get dressed" Evie said

"Ok Ill wait for you" Mal said waiting for her while she went to go get dresses

Evie came back in some leggings with some shorts and a blue fairest shirt with her broken heart on the back

"I got you this helmet" Mal said handing it to Evie

Evie looked at it and realized what it said, it said "Fairest one of them all" with her logo

"Aww thanks Mal I love it" Evie said

"lets go I have the perfect place set up and then after I have another small surprise" Mal said

"Ok" Evie said

Mal drove to the enchanted lake but she wanted Evie to be surprised so she had her close her eyes

"Ok you can look" Mal said

It was beautiful there were a purple and blue blanket with Mal and Evie's logo, Purple was with Evie's logo and the Blue was with Mal's logo, Light hung from the stone pillars and she got some of the wild life to make music for them

"Ohhh Mal is beautiful" Evie said in awe

Evie knew Mal spent time while Aziz just wrote some numbers on a check and gave. They ate and talked about some stuff when they were finished Mal was ready to take Evie to the mountain where they would finish there little date If you call it that.

"Evie I want to take you somewhere so Im going to transform into a dragon and then hop on" Mal said

"Ok Mal" Evie said

Mal transformed and then Evie hopped on, She took them to the mountain and they spent the rest of there time up there and them Mal took Evie home and Mal went to go plan more.

**Monday**

Aziz gave Evie a neckless, a bracelet, and a tiara. They were all made out of Safire and Ruby and Diamond

Mal gave Evie a painting of a beach and the sunset and the ocean with the caption _'The ocean would be jealous of you'_ So you could say that was a cute corny line

**Tuesday**

Aziz took Evie to go horse back riding

Mal made Evie a desert buffet and it had Evie's favorite

**Wednesday**

Aziz gave Evie 1mil

Mal gave Evie a new sewing machine cause she needed a new one

**Thursday**

Aziz gave Evie a puppy she name dragon

Mal gave her a bracelet that said _'M & E' _She loved it

**Friday**

Aziz gave Evie 100 roses and a chocolate heart

Mal tho gave Evie a song

"Hey Evie can you come out here?" Mal yelled outside Evie's apartment

"Mal why are you yelling and why are Jay and Carlos here?" Evie asked

She looked closer and noticed speakers and mic's they had on there head (You know the mic's they use at concerts) and she noticed Mal was a little nervous

"I wanted to sing you a song, I wrote it" Mal said nervously

(Mal-Italic, J&C-Bold) (J=Jay, C=Carlos

"_Here I am_

_ There you are_

_Why does it seem so far_

_ Next to you is where I should be _ **(where I wanna be)**

_ Something I want so bad_

_Know what's inside your head _

_Maybe I could see what you see _ **(tell me what you see)**

_ I gotta keep on believing that everything takes time_

_ I'll make up any reason to make you mine_

_ If you're staying or leaving _

_I'll follow your lead_

_ So why keep pretending _

_ Open your eyes _

_I can be what you need_

_ Any kind of girl you want, girl_

_ That's the kind I'll be_

_Turn myself upside down_ **(yes I will, yes I will)**

_ Any kind of girl you want, girl_

_ You know I'll agree_

_ Turn your whole world around _ **(yes I will, yes I will)**

_ Any kind, any kind_

_ Any kind of girl you want_

_ You decide_

_Change your mind_

_ I_

_will_

_ be_

_ there_

_Won't you try One more time_

_Be my any kind of girl_

_ You decide It's alright_

_I _

_will _

_be _

_there _

_You seem so hard to know _

_Say goodbye, say hello _

_Then you say that it's time to go _ **(now it's time to go)**

_Changing my point of view _

_Everyday something new _

_Anything to get next to you _ **(gonna get to you) **

_Oh I gotta keep on believing that everything takes time _

_I'll make up any reason to make you mine_

_If you're staying or leaving_

_I'll follow your lead So why keep pretending_

_Open your eyes _ **(open your eyes) **

_I can be what you need _ **(oh)**

_Any kind of girl you want, girl _

_That's the girl I'll be _ **(that's the girl I'll be)**

_Turn myself upside down _ **(yes I will, yes I will)**

_ Any kind of girl you want, girl_

_You know I'll agree _ **(you know I'll agree)**

_Turn your whole world around _ **(yes I will, yes I will)**

_Any kind, any kind _

_Any kind of girl you want _

_You decide _

_Change your mind_

_I will be_

_there _ **(I'll be there) **

_Won't you try_

_One more time_

_Be my any kind of girl _

_You decide It's alright_

_I _

_will _

_be _

_there_

_Let me know if I'm getting through _

_Making you understand _

_Ohh, if it's wrong _

_I'll try something new _ **(try something new)**

_Don't look away, 'cause I'm here to stay_

_If it's a game _

_Then I'm gonna play_

_ Any kind of girl you want, girl _

_That's the girl I'll be _ **(that's the girl I'll be)**

_Turn myself upside down _ **(yes I will, yes I will)**

_Any kind of girl you want, girl_

_You know I'll agree_ **(you know I'll agree)**

_ Turn your whole world around _ **(yes I will, yes I will)**

_ Any kind, any kind_

_ Any kind of girl you want_

_ You decide_

_ Change your mind_

_ I_

_ will_

_ be_

_there_ ** (I'll be there)**

_ Won't you try_

_ One more time_

_ Be my any kind of girl_

_ You decide_

_ It's alright_

_ I_

_ will_

_ be_

_ there_

_ Bring it back_

_ Any kind, any kind _ **(any kind of girl)**

_ Any kind of girl you want_

_ You decide_

_ It's alright_

_ I_

_ will_

_ be_

_ there" _ We sang

Evie didnt know what to say it was beuitiful, She loved it.

Evie ran and hugged Mal and the boys

"Mal that was nice, you wrote that?" Evie siad

"Yeah I did It was something nice I thought you like" Mal said

"I did" Evie said

They stayed and talked then Mal and the boys went home and got some sleep, but Aziz saw Mal performance that and knew she was competition so he had a plan to get her out of the way. He was going to grab some friends and kidnap Jay and Carlos and hide them, then he was going to jump Mal and get her to go to the hospital and then try to distract Evie till she choses. So he rounded up some tourney buddy's and when to go kidnap Jay and Carlos.

When they broke in they saw Jay and they thought take the big guns and then take the weak link after. So they got them and shoved them into the truck they brought and then they drove to a house that's abandoned in the woods. After they did that they went to bed so Aziz can beat up Mal and they also had 2 others to help but since he lied to the tourney team he had to find help that hated the VKs/or Mal specifically.

**(Saturday)**

Mal was walking to the guy's apartment to get something to eat and then head to the jewelry store to buy something for Evie and then give it to her and then wait for Evie to pick. So Mal knocked on the door and yelled

"JAY CARLOS OPEN THE DOOR" Mal yelled

"They wont answer we took them" A voice Mal heard making her jump and turn around only to see a guy with a mask on

"Where did you take them and why?" Mal said

"Ohhh I didn't take them our boss did" Guy number 1 said

"Whos our, I only see yo-" Mal said before getting cut of buy another guys voice

"Think again" Guy number 2 said

She turned around and saw a guy with his face painted to show not features and gloves. Soon she noticed she was in the middle of these to guys. Then she heard another but this guy had a voice changer so she obviously knew the guy so he used it to not get noticed by her.

"Hey Mal, I see we got our self in a pickle, and soon the ambulance will get here to take you to the hospital, Lets get her guys" He said

She noticed that she was not only ready for a fight but she was sore from working out all week. She soon got punched but they guy on her left and then on the right and in the face from the guy in front of her.

"Fuck you, I hope you get caught and King Ben will make sure you get it good, he's my friend I hope you know th-" Mal got cut of by another hit in the face and more on her sides

"Yes we know that Mal" Guy number 2 said

**(5 minutes later)**

"I hear the ambulance, Ok Mal here's the deal Im going to knock you out and go win something, see ya" Guy number 3/Aziz said

"You bich Fuck you" Mal said before getting the light knocked out

**(1 hour later)**

Aziz when to meet with Evie, but what he didn't noticed was that Evie knew what he did and Ben was with her

"Hey Evie, Umm hello Ben" Aziz said confused

"Hello Aziz, Im not going to beat around the bushes and lie" Evie said angry

"Ill take it from here Evie, We know you attacked Mal so you can win Evie over" Ben said

"Aziz I did the test to see who would be the one, You might be able to get me everything I want but Mal knows I love the meaning behind the gift, not the materiel used, Mal's gifts have meaning the painting that was the first beach we visited in Auradon, The buffet was all my favorites and she backed them her self, the bracelet was our initials cause we always call each other M and E, the song she sang meant she would change her self for me and be anything I want her to be and that's special" Evie paused to take a breath

"Aziz yours were all material based the breakfast ad then anything at the mall, the necklace, bracelet, and tiara were expensive, the puppy is adorable that one was the 1 good one, and then the chocolate and rose was the second good one and the last, Then you have the 1mil you gave me, and the horse back riding was ok but after you tried to give me a horse and those we not sentimental that's what's this was about Aziz not how much will It take to get Evie to fall in love with me, and now because of you Mal's in the hospital, Mal knows me like a book so Mal wins Aziz and know Ben will take if from here because I have to go to the hospital" Evie said leaving 

Aziz is going to jail because of what he did and Ben will make sure of that

* * *

Evie arrived at the hospital and asked the nurse to see Mal. Evie obvious did not know what condition Mal was in so when she walked in she had to suppress a gasp. Mal laid on the bed with a black eye a broken nose and a busted lip, she had a concussion along with 4 broken rips and a sprained arm and leg.

"Mal" Evie said quietly. Mal looked to the door and tried to smile but couldn't

"Hey Evie, how are you?" Mal asked

"Im good but you should be worried about yourself and I came her to tell you who won and that would be you Mal cause I was looking for sentimental not material items" Evie said before coming close to Mal

"I knew you liked my gifts" Mal tried to laugh but got caught of guard by Evie's lips even if she can really feel it she knows she can have Evie back and give her the birthday gift she never got to give her.

"I love you M" Evie said

"I love you too E" Mal said smiling


End file.
